Crossing Crescent Moons
by littlehyruliangirl
Summary: Soon after the defeat of Naraku Sesshoumaru decides it is safe enough to bring the most precious person to him back into the world. So he drags Rin and Jaken to the gravesight of his deceased sister. Once revived a whole new story unfolds with her. R&R!
1. Rise Sessouni!

Disclaimer: All InuYasha characters do not belong to me in this chapter, but Sessouni. Sessouni is fully copyrighted to me only.

**CH. 1 Rise Sessouni!**

Did you ever notice that when Sesshoumaru looked up at the moon he never smiled? He looked at the moon often, at least once a nightfall. Yeah I know he didn't usually smile at anything, but whenever he gazed up at the moon his face became serious and hard. He had been waiting for the right moment to bring her back, waiting for the day when everything was safe and Naraku gone. Now was that time. He couldn't live another sane hour without her. A gentle breeze whisked by and blew up his silvery hair. It shimmered in the moonlight and little Rin echoed an 'ooooh' at the sight. Then she started going on about how beautiful his hair looked and how she wanted hair like his. Jaken made a snort and argued with her. It was a normal day, but unusually peaceful. Ever since Naraku's demise things had settled. Demons no longer bothered them as much in fear of dieing. They all felt in control and safe. Nothing would happen to them now. Or so they thought.

Jaken was the only one who seemed to realize a difference in his lord. He couldn't quite tell you why, but he just knew. Something big was about to happen in their lives. Something that was going to change their little group forever. The whole few minutes they stood there in the clearing of the meadow he had wanted to ask his lord what was going on, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. Sesshoumaru was in a good mood and when he turned his gaze back on his followers his mouth tugged to a slight grin. "We must hurry." He said and then grabbed up Rin and placed her on the two-head dragon that would quickly fly her. Sesshoumaru then took off, racing his way a crossed the clearing and into the forest. Jaken had to jump to just barely make reaching the dragon's tail. The dragon flew up high in the sky and flew straight on to catch up with it's master. Rin was confused about Sesshoumaru's suddenly hasty behavior. Where did they need to go so fast? Of course no one noticed the screaming Jaken behind them holding on for dear life and so when he did manage to somehow climb up the dragon's tail and onto it's back he starting going on about how Rin didn't even try to help him. Rin just ignored him and stared down at the ground where she knew her lord was running. She couldn't find him, but she knew he was down there.

Finally Jaken grew quiet and looked down at the ground just like Rin was. Finally Rin broke the silence. "Where are we going?" She asked, still looking at the ground. "How should I know child?" Jaken replied with a sarcastic tone like he always did. Rin gave him a look. "This is no time to be rude master Jaken! Somethings wrong with Lord Sesshoumaru!" She exclaimed and roughly threw her hand on his shoulder. Jaken made a 'hmph' noise and shoved her hand away. They both then returned their gazes to the ground and no more was said. So now both of them knew something was up.

Minutes later, possibly an hour, they had arrived in some ugly flat land with hardly no vegetation. It was all old soil some would use to bury people. It smelled bad too. As soon as the dragon landed Rin and Jaken held their noses. "Ew! What's that smell!" Rin yelled out. "How should I know?" Jaken replied and slid off the Dragon's back. Rin and followed and quickly met the eyes of Sesshoumaru who was glaring at them. Rin quickly shut up and Jaken froze in place like he was frightened of Sesshoumaru's scary gaze. Rin didn't blame him. He could be very scary. They then realized what he was doing. Sesshoumaru was standing over a large hole in the ground with a shovel in his hands. Jaken then realized this was a grave sight, but Rin still had no clue. She didn't ask anything though because Sesshoumaru seemed really serious right now. The silver haired demon looked away from them and into the large hole he had just dug. Rin took a step forward and slowly began walking towards her lord and the hole. Jaken grabbed at the back of her clothes and pulled her back. "Stay back." He whispered to her. Rin stuck her tongue out at him and then broke into a run towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked out and spoke in a stern voice. "Stay there Rin." Rin the froze in place. She always listened to her lord. Sesshoumaru then drew the Tenseiga. Tenseiga glowed an almost bluish green color and Rin watched in awe. What was he doing? The silver haired demon then swiped at something unseen. Was he resurrecting someone? A large smile crossed him face and he put Tenseiga back in it's sheath. Yeah that's right Sesshoumaru was smiling! Someone then sat up and they could just make out the top of it's head. Whatever it was Sesshoumaru liked it. He held out his hand and pulled the young girl out of the hole and onto the ground. Her legs were shaky like she hadn't been walking for years, which was probably the case. Rin's eyes widened in shock at the girl. She only seemed a couple years older than Rin, but she resembled Sesshoumaru almost exactly. It was like a girl version of him! The girl had a small purple crescent moon on her forehead just as Sesshoumaru did and her hair was long and white with thick black stripes going sideways here and there. She had bangs much like Sesshoumaru's with a black stripe through them. She had two small scars on both cheeks just like Sesshoumaru's too. For a little girl she was awfully beautiful. She was wearing a plain white kimono people usually put on the dead and there was a pretty necklace around her neck that had a crescent moon at the end.

Rin look at Jaken who seemed just as surprised as she was. Sesshoumaru then turned to them, holding up the strange new girl before them. He grinned and then spoke to explain. "Jaken, Rin this is my sister." They stared, wide eyed at him for a minute before Rin blurted out. "S-sister? I thought InuYasha was your only-" Jaken cut her short by putting his hand over her mouth. Sesshoumaru was already giving her a look for mentioning his half brother. "InuYasha is no sibling of mine." He growled and then looked down at his little sister with a small smile coming over his lips. Rin and Jaken looked at each other and then back to Sesshoumaru and his newly resurrected sister.

The lord's sister then seemed to regain her voice. She smiled up at her brother and then at Rin and Jaken. "I'm Sessouni!" She exclaimed happily. Jaken sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Already he could tell this Sessouni was like Rin and would be just as annoying, but he couldn't do anything to her because she was the lord's sister and it seemed he loved her. So no harm could be done to the little lady, unlike Rin. Rin smiled big and danced over to Sessouni. She held out her hand to her and Sessouni took it. They shook hands with big smiles on their faces and then let go. "How old are you?" Rin asked curiously. Sessouni seemed to be thinking for a moment and then replied. "My body is ten, but I'm not sure how old my soul is." Rin was confused, but didn't say anything more.


	2. Sesshoumaru's heart, stolen!

Disclaimer: All InuYasha characters do not belong to me in this chapter, but Sessouni and Riyu. Sessouni and Riyu are fully copyrighted to me only.

**CH. 1 Sesshoumaru's heart, stolen!**

It has now been a day since Sessouni was reborn. Sesshoumaru was unusually happy ever since that night he resurrected her. There is no doubt about it, this sister of his had his heart. Sessouni and Rin had already became good friends and Jaken, well he kept his distance. Now that Rin had a friend she never really bothered him anymore and Jaken didn't want to talk to Sessouni and get in a fight with her like he did Rin. The master might kill him for that. So he walked a distance behind them all and didn't say a word. It wasn't like anyone noticed his different behavior. Now one seemed to even care either. There was something about this Sessouni that drew them all in and made them smile. What was this girl? Was she some kind of siren that tricked people towards her and then killed them? No she couldn't be for if she was Sesshoumaru would know by now. He was not stupid and could never fall into such a trap. Could he? Jaken then shook his head at the thought. He was certain his lord could never fall into a trap such as a siren's or any other for that madder.

Jaken quickly snapped back into reality as a fist crashed into the side of his head. "Don't ignore me Jaken." Sesshoumaru's angry voice rang out. Jaken hit the ground with a loud thud. He shook his head, dizzy, and replied quickly. "I wasn't ignoring you lord Sesshoumaru." His cheek then swelled up from the punch. Sesshoumaru snorted and then began talking again. "As I was saying Jaken I'm going to do something so watch Rin and m sister. I swear if you go day dreaming again and you loose them or they get hurt I will break you." His eyes narrowed as he glared at Jaken. Jaken coward back. "Y-yes my lord." He stuttered. Sesshoumaru then turned and with a blink for an eye he was gone, running to the right. Once Sesshoumaru was gone Rin ran to Jaken's side. "Master Jaken are you okay?" She asked, concerned. Sessouni watched where her brother had gone. "Is he always like that?" She asked. Rin and Jaken both nodded. Jaken then got back up and sighed heavily. "I hate babysitting." He grumbled under his breath. Rin was about to ask what he said when Sessouni jumped at her. Rin almost screamed in surprise, but Sessouni covered her mouth and whispered in her ear. "I got an idea." An evil gleam shinned in her eyes. Jaken looked over and his eyes narrowed at them. "Be good you two. I'm in charge here."

Sessouni laughed and then grabbed Rin's arm. "What are you doing?" Jaken asked, but before he could move towards them, they were gone. Sessouni had thrown Rin on her back and was now running at great speeds like her brother could into the forest. She laughed playfully and Jaken's angry screams could just barely be made out. "Get back here you two! This is not funny!" Rin seemed unsure and she glanced back at where they had just left Jaken alone. "Don't worry about him he'll be fine. Were only playing hide and seek." Rin forced a fake smile on her lips and nodded. She still wasn't sure about this. Then Sessouni came to a quick halt. Some dirt flew up around them and Rin covered her eyes so no dirt could get in them. When she opened them back up she was in a tree with Sessouni giggling right next to her. Rin looked down with wide eyes. How did she get up so far? Minutes later they heard Jaken calling out their names. He was getting closer.

Finally they could see him. He seemed angry and he kept saying 'Get out here you two! Sesshoumaru will kill me!' over and over again. Sessouni stopped her giggles and the two girls watched as Jaken walked right under them. Sessouni then leaped out of the tree and landed on Jaken's back. With a thud Jaken was one the ground and yelped out a small scream. Sessouni laughed loudly and then jumped up, grabbed Rin, and jumped back down to the ground. She then took off again. Jaken scrambled back to his feet, steaming with angry. He started cussing. "He's mad." Rin said wishing she was strong enough to stop Sessouni and go back to Jaken. Sessouni then stopped."Are you serious?" She asked and Rin stared at her confused. Sessouni then sighed and set Rin down. Rin then made a gasp and looked around. Sessouni looked at her and then looked around herself. They were in another small clearing, but this one was smaller and surrounded by the forest on all side. Jaken's screams could no longer be heard and everything was very silent. "We're lost." Rin spoke softly, a hint of fear in her voice. Sessouni shook her head. "Are not. Besides Jaken isn't too far away so he'll find us in no time." She said and then turned to Rin. She saw the fear in her face. "Rin don't be afraid I'm here! Nothing can happen to use with me here!" She gave off a toothy grin revealing her some what small sharp fangs. Rin nodded slowly, but still looked around cautiously. Sessouni sighed and looked around herself. They was nothing here and she knew that. It was only a normal clearing. No harm done.

She turned back to Rin to tell her that, but a low growl could then be heard. Rin screamed loudly and pointed at something behind Sessouni. Sessouni turned swiftly only to see a giant paw smacking into her side. She went flying into a near by tree and with a loud thud landed on the ground. "Sessouni!" Rin screamed, but there was no answer. Sessouni laid unconscious with a big crack forming in the tree behind her from where she smacked into it. Rin, wide eyed with fear, then looked to the demon. She body began to shake in fear and it felt like her feet were glued to the floor. A large brown bear-like demon stood before her. It's growl was loud and fierce. Rin the noticed two smaller bear-like demons behind it. So this must be the mother protecting it's cubs. Rin breathed slowly and held in a scream. The demon took a step towards her and Rin took a step back. "Jaken? Sessouni? Sesshoumaru? Help me!" She yelled and then turned and began running back into the forest. She was aware at first because she wanted to get away, but the demon did not follow her. Instead it turned on Sessouni and slowly stalked forward towards her unconscious body. It got close enough to touch her and so the demon stood on it's hind legs and held up it's paw to swipe. With a loud crack a jolt of lightening struck the demon and it let out a painful roar. A sword then cut it in half and the demon's body flew to the ground. At the noise Sessouni slowly starting coming to. Her eyes fluttered open, but her vision was still a little blurry. She stood slowly and rubbed her head in pain. She looked up seeing the demon's dead body. Her eyes widen and she looked around.

"Rin?" She called concerned for the human girl she put in danger. "She's not here." A dark voice came from behind her. She turned quickly and just barely got a glimpse of the boy standing behind her before his hand punched into the pit of her stomach. With a loud gasp for air she passed out again. Her body fell forward and the boy caught her. He then disappeared, leaving the scene without a trance of him ever being there besides the demon's dead body. Meanwhile Rin was running blindly through the woods until she crashed into something. She landed on the floor and rubbed her head where she had hit. "Ow." She said just as someone else said the same thing. she knew the voice and she jumped up. "Jaken!" Jaken glared at her, rubbing his own head. He then noticed the fear in her eyes. "What happened?" He then noticed Sessouni was not with her. " Where's Sessouni?" Jaken started to panic. Sesshoumaru was going to kill him now! Rin looked around and remembered Sessouni was still back in the clearing. She told Jaken and then the two ran back to the clearing, but no one was there. Only the demon's dead body remained. Rin covered her nose in disgust at it. Jaken stomped the ground, having a fit. "No, no, no! Dammit!" He yelled over and over. He was a goner for sure.

Now Rin and Jaken slowly made their way back to their original spot where Sesshoumaru had left them. Jaken had finally stopped yelling and both were silent as they walked. They came back into the clearing and they stopped cold. There Sesshoumaru was staring them down. "Where's Sessouni?" His angry voice rang out loudly at Jaken. Jaken put his hands over his head and flinced. "I don't know. Please don't hurt me!" Rin started backing up because she noticed her lord's face. It looks like he was about to explode. Sesshoumaru drew his sword and Jaken's pleadings got louder. There was a whoosing sound of the air as Sesshoumaru ran forward, but passed Jaken and Rin. He went into the forest and quickly dissapeared. Jaken let loose a loud sigh and fell to the ground in relief. Rin watched where her lord had dissapeared with worry all over her face. Some time later Sesshoumaru returned empty handed. He was angry so no one said a word to him, but they all knew she was gone.


End file.
